


Máscaras

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Las sonrisas mantienen a su madre tranquila, sus ojos perdiendo aquella mirada inquieta de los últimos tiempos cuando él empezó a pasar más y más horas encerrado en su cuarto para luego pasar hora y horas fuera de casa en paradero desconocido.Barty Crouch Jr, con una la máscara de una sonrisa educada y la Marca Tenebrosa ardiéndole bajo la manga.





	

Los siguientes días son una sucesión de sonrisas educadas y apretones de mano, de extraños palmeándole la espalda y felicitándole, como si a él le importasen un bledo sus cumplidos inútiles. Pero él ha estado jugando este juego desde que aprendió a hablar y caminar así que sonríe a su vez y _¿cómo anda su esposa, señor Bones? Espero que todo marche bien en la oficina, señora Hopkirk. Muchas gracias, señorita Jorkins, se lo agradezco mucho_.

 

Las sonrisas mantienen a su madre tranquila, sus ojos perdiendo aquella mirada inquieta de los últimos tiempos cuando él empezó a pasar más y más horas encerrado en su cuarto para luego pasar hora y horas fuera de casa en paradero desconocido. Creería que su madre sospecha algo pero no, ella no es así, su mente no funciona de esa manera. Es incapaz de pensar mal de su hijo, jamás creería ni por un momento que él pudiera desviarse de los códigos morales tan rígidamente inculcados en su cabeza desde la cuna. No su niño, no su pequeño, y él sólo tiene que fingir un poco para mantenerla contenta. No le molesta, porque fingir se le da bien, es lo que ha hecho toda su vida y de todos modos, probablemente su madre (y, quizás, Winky) sea la única por quien se tomaría la más mínima molestia para mantenerla tranquila.

 

Por su padre no se tomaría esas molestias, pero no hace falta porque de todos modos no está jamás en casa y aunque esté nunca tiene tiempo para prestarle atención alguna. Él lo prefiere así. Hace las cosas más fáciles, porque de un tiempo a esta parte le es cada vez más difícil no apretar los dientes y flexionar los dedos como si quisiera cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de su padre cada vez que éste le dirige la palabra, en esas raras ocasiones en las que recuerda que tiene un hijo. Tiene que controlarse, lo sabe, se lo han dicho una y mil veces, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar lo fácil que sería...

 

\- Felicidades, hijo. Premio Anual, ¿eh? Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

 

Sonríe y asiente, como se espera de él y su madre se apresura a señalar que en quinto año obtuvo doce MHB, ¿no es maravilloso? La visita, sea quien sea, asiente con entusiasmo y felicita a su madre, por haber criado un joven como corresponde. Oh, sí, todos esperan grandes cosas del hijo de Barty Crouch. Todos menos, quizás, su padre, quien aún así acepta las felicitaciones cuando se encuentra en casa, como si los méritos de su hijo fueran los suyos propios y no le extrañaría demasiado que su padre lo creyera así.

 

Otra visita llega y se va y Barty Crouch hijo mantiene todo el tiempo su sonrisa y su tono amable, y todos le dicen que llegará lejos y él asiente porque sabe que es verdad, porque sabe que la marca negra oculta por las largas mangas de la túnica le señalará el camino que siempre quiso seguir.


End file.
